Republic
The republic is a group which originally started as a group of local military members who decided to stay and protect the Greenwood Country with the police force rather than join the rest of the american military in abandoning the country. Backstory When the american troops left america a large sum of the local military in america decided to stay and help defend the country town with the police force, all seemed well and alive. Despite the appocolypse local farms were in safe reach and supplies were easy to obtain. The group of military which stayed behind was led by a man called Gregory Roland, who organized the area and ended up being considered the leader of the entier town. After two months of living the appocolypse the Republic noticed a secondary group emerging from outside the town, and few of them causing havok to scavengers which left the town. Because of the minority causing trouble, the Republic named the group simply as the Bandits. Later having the group of scientists leaving to form the Modernizers and becoming on nuteral terms with the bandits, the group went on with daily buisness. However, later on an event caused the entier town to fall. People were slaughtered and not many people made it out of the town alive. Gregory survived the attacks and started work on a new camp in the south, but while the progress was being made Donny Pacino started sending in his men to Greenwood to disrupt the Modernizers and the area in general. The group decided to keep a low profile until his men moved out of the area, but as time went on no changes were being noticed. The group did research and discovered the location of the main base Donny used, and snuck their way in at the same time the Modernizers raided the base. The Republic were no longer undercover and revealed themselves, but later on Gregory Roland died prematurely due to being crushed by a tree. Being leaderless for awhile, the group struggled only with higher ranking members trying to take some what control over the group. However, a high-ranking member called Michael Carter appeared after the group originally thought he was dead from the previous incidents. However, he took control of the group and forged the alliance with the Modernizers for the upcoming events. Ranking Despite having military like ranks, the Republic does not go accurately based on said ranks. The ranks are listed in order from low status to high. The soldier tier includes your standard members. Officers are your general representative and voices of the faction; making sure the group is in order whilst still continuing duty and work. Finally, the command is the mind behind all the operations. Commanders in general are fairly isolated from the group themselves, and remain fairly mysterious. Commanders as a whole generally have authority over the entire group, and are able to over-throw even the head and general of the faction. The Head Command and General however still hold the highest power when compared with a single member of command. The list starts from the least about of power to the highest. Soldier Ranks *Private *Corporal *Sergeant Officer Ranks *Officer *Major Officer Commanding Ranks *Commander *General *Head Command Category:Group Category:Republic